A Land Through A Wardrobe
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: Mya and Kyra Cooper have moved house, and their cousin, Darlene Skye, has joined them. Their new house is wonderful, and what especially intrigues Mya is the huge wardrobe in the attic upstairs. But it is what the wardrobe holds that intrigues the others...
1. Wardrobes and Strange Behaviours

**Hello there, my fabulous, faithful followers! This time around, I am going to be writing a Narnia Fanfiction. C.S. Lewis is one of my all-time favourite authors, and I love the "Chronicles of Narnia," so I thought this would be perfect. My cousins and I are featured in this story. They're 10 in the story, but almost 7 in real life. Enjoy!**

* * *

I huffed my breaths as I hauled two heavy boxes into the house. My cousins had just moved, and I was helping them unpack some leftover boxes. I had stopped to visit their old house one last time yesterday before we'd driven forty-five minutes to their new house. They'd lived in Stony Plain until yesterday, and their new house was in Edmonton. Mya's room, Uncle Greg and Auntie Shauna's room, and the guest room were set up. I was going to help Kyra paint her room. They'd lived in this house for two days, but they'd let me go back and see how empty their old house was. Mya's room was already painted and had all its furniture. Kyra's room was ready to be painted.

"Now, are you _sure_ this is the colour you want?" I asked. I'd been called to debrief Kyra's colour choices for her room.

"Yes," she insisted. "I like it."

My little cousin had chosen blood red for the colour of her room. "I thought you liked green," I said.

"I did," she said, "But I like this colour now."

I nodded. "Okay, but remember, once you've painted it, you can't paint it again," I warned her.

"I like it!" she exclaimed.

They already had the paint. Auntie Shauna had just asked me to make sure that this was what she wanted.

"Time to paint!" Mya cried excitedly, running into the kitchen. "Mom said so."

"Okay!" Kyra exclaimed, now equally excited as her sister. She followed Mya, at a running pace, into her bedroom.

Uncle Greg had two cans of paint near him. He handed me a roller. I looked questioningly at the tape lining the space just before the roof. "She liked the white trim on your room," he explained, "So she decided she wanted it in her room, too."

I smiled. Of course she'd do that. My cousins did practically everything I did.

The first wall was done by dinnertime. We did another wall after supper, and then the girls decided that they wanted me to watch the _Polar Express_ with them. It was one of their favourite Christmas movies, and, since Christmas was two weeks away, there wasn't a better time to watch it.

The next day, the twins wanted me to explore with them. The house had three floors and a basement. The basement was where the guest bedroom was, as well as one of the living rooms.

The kitchen, dining room, and Auntie Shauna and Uncle Greg's rooms were all on the first floor. There was also a TV with an Xbox and a Wii. The girls loved to play video games with their dad.

The girls' rooms were on the second floor, as well as the bathroom they shared. They also had a big playroom. This room also had a TV, and a bunch of the girls' toys.

The third floor was the attic. It was empty except a bunch of the old owners' junk and a big wooden wardrobe.

This intrigued the girls. They looked inside it, but all that was in there was a bunch of kids' and teens' coats. The last owners must've had more than a few kids.

When it started to snow, the girls groaned. "Let's play hide and seek!" Mya suggested. "And you," she nodded at me, "Are IT!" The girls scampered off.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR…" I counted to one hundred and ran off to find them. I discovered Kyra hiding under her bed.

"It's all right!" Mya cried. "I've come back! I'm all right!" She pitter-pattered down the stairs and skidded to a halt at where we were standing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "It's only been a few minutes."

"But it hasn't!" Mya exclaimed. "I've been gone for hours and hours! The wardrobe upstairs, it leads to this magical land where it's always winter, and there's an evil queen that makes it like that, and all the friendly forest creatures can talk, and…"

"Mya, hold on, I think you've been daydreaming," I paused her in her sentence. "That's not possible. How could a wardrobe be a doorway to another world? I've looked inside it myself. There's nothing in there but coats and more coats."

"I'm sure there's nothing," Kyra put in. "I looked, too. The back of the wardrobe is solid."

"But…" Mya protested. "Oh, all right." She stomped away. I could tell she wasn't happy.


	2. Strange Behaviours and Excuses

I was worried about Mya over the next few days of my stay. Her mood had become foul. Whenever someone asked her something, she snapped her reply. If she was asked to do something, she would yell an excuse as to why she wouldn't do it. Was she really that upset that we didn't believe her? It wasn't logical for a magical land to be in the back of a wardrobe. That sounded like something out of a fantasy book. Not that I didn't like fantasy books, but it was just so far-fetched that I wondered if maybe Mya had hallucinated. Maybe she was unwell.

Tiny footsteps in the night confirmed my suspicion that Mya still believed that she'd found something in that wardrobe. They faded, and another set followed her. Kyra must be going to investigate. Whatever. I wasn't going to get involved in a quarrel between the sisters.

I simply went back to sleep.

But they came running downstairs and jumped on my bed to wake me. "Dar, it's true! It's there, it's really there!" Mya cried excitedly.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" she exclaimed.

"You were just dreaming," I said. "Go back to sleep."

"But I wasn't dreaming! I saw Lucy and Mr Tumnus again! And this time, Kyra went, too!" she said smugly.

"You… you saw this… Mr Tumnus?" I asked.

"Well, she didn't really go there with me," Mya admitted. "As a matter of fact, she… hang on… what were you doing, Kyra?"

"I was just playing along," Kyra insisted. "I'm sorry, Dar, I shouldn't have encouraged her. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Mya gave Kyra a horrible look, burst into tears, and ran out of the room, crying. I let out an exasperated sigh and shoved Kyra back when she tried to get up before me. I raced after Mya, but she'd raced out into the hall and into her father's arms. I stared at him. Had we woken him?

"How many times have I told you, you can't be up past eleven… oh?" Auntie Shauna exclaimed.

"I found them rampaging the stairs and hallway," Uncle Greg explained.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up and getting me to come out," Auntie Shauna muttered.

"That will all come in good time," he assured her. "But first off, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." He gave Mya a light shove toward Auntie Shauna, who sat her daughter on her lap, and they rolled toward the kitchen.

I took Kyra back upstairs to bed, and went down for Mya a little later, who'd fallen asleep on the couch. I carried her upstairs and laid her in her bed. I tucked her covers around her.

Great. That left me to apologize to Uncle Greg all by myself. I went up to his office, where he was sitting.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my wife," he commented.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "It won't happen again.

"It's Mya, you see. She thinks she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Mya," I repeated. "The wardrobe, upstairs. She thinks she's found a forest inside of it. And she won't stop going on about it."

"What was it like?" he asked.

"Like talking to a lunatic," I admitted, and instantly regretted my words. I shouldn't have called my cousin a lunatic in front of her father.

"No, no, the forest," he said.

"You're not saying you believe her?" I cried.

"And you don't?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

He shook his head. "What do they teach at schools in BC?" he muttered.

"Kyra said they were only pretending," I insisted.

"And she's usually the more truthful one, is she?"

I had to admit that while Kyra told lies often, Mya's words were usually truthful.

"No, this would be the first time."

"If she's not mad, and she's not lying, then logically, we must assume that she is telling the truth."

"You're saying that we should just believe her?"

"She's your cousin, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one." He jeered his pen at me.

I sighed and went back to bed.


	3. Snowy Hills and Pevensies

The next day, we went outside for some fresh air. Kyra and I played baseball, and Mya read a book on the grass, leaning against a tree.

"Darlene winds up, poised to take yet _another_ goal!" I cried. I shot the baseball at Kyra, who swung the bat. The bat hit the ball, hard. It shot up toward the house and crashed through the second-floor window.

Mya looked up from her book, an evil, amused smile on her face. We ran inside to see the damage.

There was a small hole in the window where the ball had crashed into, and an old suit of armour had knocked over.

"Oh, well done, Kyra!" I groaned.

"You're all dead!" she threated.

I heard Uncle Greg's voice calling us. We looked at each other in horror and started to run. We ended up upstairs, right in the attic.

"There's nowhere else!" Kyra exclaimed, opening the door of the wardrobe.

"You've got to be joking," I groaned.

We hid ourselves inside, going further and further back. What I noticed was that we didn't hit the back of the wardrobe every time I expected to.

The floor suddenly started to slope down, and I tripped backwards and landed in something cold. I turned around and stood up.

"Impossible!" I exclaimed. I turned to Mya. "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite make it up to you, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," she agreed. A ball of snow hit my shoulder. "But that might!" A snowball fight engaged.

I tossed a snowball at Kyra, who only cried, "OW!"

"You little liar!" I exclaimed, remembering what she'd said about pretending.

"You didn't believe her, either," Kyra insisted.

"Apologize to Mya," I said. When Kyra said nothing, I added, "Say you're sorry."

"All right!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Mya assured her. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Kyra sneered at her.

"I think we should go back," I said.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Kyra suggested.

"I think Mya should decide," I said.

Mya brightened. "I'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus, and maybe Lucy!"

"Then Mr Tumnus and Lucy it is," I declared.

I reached into the wardrobe and took two children's coats and one teenager's coat. I passed a blue coat to Kyra, a pink one to Mya, and took a black one for myself.

"But that's a boy's coat!" Kyra protested.

"I know," I assured her.

We went off exploring. Mya led the way to Mr Tumnus's house. Just before the door, she paused. The door was ajar. She gasped and ran toward the house.

"Who would do something like this?" she asked herself.

There were footsteps outside. Mya looked out the door. "Lucy!" she exclaimed.

Lucy was running toward the house, followed by three other kids, two boys and a girl.

"Who are you?" the oldest boy and I asked each other at the same time.

"Darlene Skye," I said. "I'm Mya's older cousin. And this is Kyra, her sister."

But Kyra was glaring at the younger boy. "You!" she hissed. There was fire in my little cousin's eyes. I wondered what he'd done to her.

"I'm Susan Pevensie," said the older girl. "This is Peter, our brother. And that's Edmund and Lucy."

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

"What's this?" Peter asked, ripping a pinned piece of paper off the wall.

I read it aloud. "The Faun Tumnus has been hereby charged with high treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her Enemies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Morgrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

Susan's face paled. "Okay, now we really should go back," she said.

"But what about Mr Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he was arrest just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan replied.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said.

"We're the humans," Mya explained. "She must have found out he helped us."

I couldn't help but notice that Kyra and Edmund seemed very guilty about something.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested.

"These are the police," Susan retorted.

"Don't worry, Lu," Peter assured her, "We'll think of something."

"But why?" Edmund asked. "I mean, he's a criminal!" I glared at him. So did everyone else. A bird tweeted at us.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

We all decided to go investigate. After a few seconds, a beaver appeared.

"Here, boy," Peter said, clicking his tongue. He held out his hand to it. It came right up to Peter.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!" it exclaimed.

I couldn't believe my ears. It was a talking beaver!


End file.
